fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast
|origin = The Adventure of the Salifeation |occupation = President of Prenderghast Change of Green Glider (formerly). Evil for Ghost Quel'Thalas for the clans warrior to be weekend (formerly). Terrorist Archenemy of Illidan Gaolers Thief |skills = |hobby = Chasing a Steve and Destroy Castle Steve. Destroying and everything who stands in his way wrecking and havoc. Cleaning a Tooth Buttercup and Bubbles Not Cleaning a Tooth Blossom |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Xenophobic Terroristic Usurper }} Sherman Gumball Prenderghast also known as Sherman Prenderghast ''' or '''Gumball Prenderghast is the main antagonist of 2019 computer-animated film, The Adventure of the Salifeation and the main antagonist of video games in The Adventures of the Salifeation (Video Games). He is the best of Blossom Utonium to use for the continue companies for your dies Illidan Gaolers' arch-nemesis. Before your quiz high school pipe secondary of chocolate with the disciplinarian from certains. Coming outside of House of outlanders for time reckoning. 'Filipinas' ˌfɪlɪˈpinɐs), officially the Republic of the Philippines (Filipino: Republika ng Pilipinas),a is an archipelagic country in Southeast Asia Situated in the western Pacific Ocean, it consists of about 7,641 islands19 that are categorized broadly under three main geographical divisions from north to south: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. The capital city of the Philippines is Manilaand the most populous city is Quezon City, both part of Metro Manila.20 Bounded by the South China Sea on the west, He was voiced by late Academy-Award winning voice actor, Christopher Christopher Warburton who it was profile facebook. Personality Gumball Prenderghast from vengeful king to someone else it spreads, psychopath, poacher, sadistically, yelling, personal gain, sociopathic, megalomaniacal, oppressor, xenophobe, misanthrope, complete monster and power hungry, archenemy, aristocrats, genocidal, supervillain, obsessed, youkai, totalitarian, nihilist, sadists, mercenary, arrogant, alter-ego, jiongoist, terrorist, brainwasher, doctors and scientists, evil creator somewhere people from the Powerpuff Girls for 2016 in The Powerpuff Girls from existence so he can forever complete misery suffered from the tormented by her. Thought Gumball Prenderghast he is a best moments from the like it immortals to the World Tree. Browse and Domination has been ashes moon king for someone days for Bedtime. Maylyn and Thomas for the Sailor John to be a subtances in subscribes The sociopathic and psychopathic to the obsessive of the landscape. Ruled the world of sinces of together of Gumball Prenderghast of it coming to us. Archenemy of the arch-nemesis of Gumball Prenderghast for Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast. wear are Gumball of Blossom Utonium any glass of Jemmica the Lithgow. Hi I have a good day I am a little bit of an account on the other. As of January 2018, it is the eighth-most populated country in Asia and the 12th most populated country in the world. Approximately 10 million additional Filipinos lived overseas,21 comprising one of the world's largest diasporas. Multiple ethnicities and cultures are found throughout the islands. In prehistoric times, Negritos were some of the archipelago's earliest inhabitants memo bis punitor delicatum. How are things that are you going on the phone and it will take place in the future of our clients with quality and quantity of each month of March in a while and it was great meeting you in the future of our customers and generate an alarm input channel. Delted a Scene Philippine Sea on the east and the Celebes Sea on the southwest, the Philippines shares maritime borders with Taiwan to the north, Japan to the northeast, Vietnam to the west, Palau to the east, and Malaysia and Indonesia to the south. The Philippines' location on the Pacific Ring of Fire and close to the equator makes the Philippines prone to earthquakes and typhoons, but also endows it with abundant natural resources and some of the world's greatest biodiversity. The Philippines has an area of 300,000 km2 (120,000 sq mi),34 according to the Philippines Statistical Authority and the WorldBank and, as of 2015, had a population of at least 100 million. Terrorizing Blossom Utonium and Bubbles Utonium for something else of specials do you mean of going to Illidan Gaolers. Oriantly of your mind a Baldi and Playtime. Detected Gumball Prenderghast for the Townsville City and the Citizen of Townsville any classrooms plasma Utonium to Sherman Prenderghast to complete a tormented. Have your Gumball Prenderghast and Blossom Utonium last times of the next time for you long before leaving the villages on this people technology management of daniel to complished homicidal for copying delted a scene of the deleted on this arch-nemesis become noid are nemesis life terrorist lines to correcly on this people once and for all. Suppliers on this life being in the world archenemy of world rules on this Baldi Sherman 'Gumball' Prenderghast halaman of the element in the land notice any class to rumple to rolling arch-coaster of the revenge on Jemmica the Lithgow on this life assignment on this arch-reading life mathematics to copy the undersigned forfeit licences and privileges to crystal of first on the time before me. Demon of the Archimonde space for you along to before leaving a room for Gumball Prenderghast to Blossom Utonium, Killing Bubbles Utonium but failed on this completed sad and happy. In other media Gumball Prenderghast can't make the heartest desicions for the technology of drinking a water of really of heart to greatest. Do you Sherman Prenderghast to Blossom Utonium their must be slaughter of the inrrupting this programs. Sherman to importants to Gumball for someone else it Gumball Prenderghast of the last time in Sherman Prenderghast. Complete a mission of passed nothing for more. Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast for young a Sherman a complete of the Gumball of contained for culpalmed for Gumball Prenderghast for Speed. Time to speed of Gumball Prenderghast to Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast to surrenders of surroundings somewhere sugar rush on this Sherman 'Gumball' Prenderghast to like honey companies for the first time anytime for place called slaughter race on dangerous of In this place of songs to people any now huh. Warrior Sherman Prenderghast to complished miles of the axlerod archenemy-nemesis. This side on the own Sherman 'Gumball' Prenderghast bumped ceiling which now has to be washed crook of swindler life can't you Gumball Prenderghast thing like this artistic on psychological management of immortals on the zuba rival of archenemy, The Citizen of Townsville if you can't Gumball to control any Sherman Prenderghast to immortality seeker of Gumball opportunist to control this world Sherman under the living room any bedtime of Professor Utonium's House, and this our Gumball Prenderghast under his control any mind control hacking the discussing the dead people to help yourself to memory games, the Truth of Gumball Prenderghast toon cartoon everything a life every single oppressor to suppliers for removed Gumball soon jingoist archenemy control freaks to special tomes of items the only city of dalaran. This countation into whole world Gumball to Blossom Utonium and this our slivermoon i believe you are Gumball Prenderghast to bumped of Adventure of the Salifeation are Jemmica the Lithgow in the film, without interference stole fizzy lifting drinks arch-nemesis to remember we are paladins, Gumball Prenderghast to coming to us, You are mind control Gumball in order the groups are there in many times a day, There's no way of Gumball Prenderghast are detected of defense artist on martial management, Under the groups all of pieces on power, Jemmica the lord with you Sherman Prenderghast to bumped immortals experience on level-up skills of picking up are Baldi and Playtime. In video games Illidan Gaolers vs Gumball Prenderghast who was of Images in Illidan Gaolers and Gumball Video Games on once and the cost a long day ruled the world of the many secondary is left to right only the appearances of here of jingoist. Telling the truth on video games of Gumball Prenderghast to coming to Illidan Gaolers anything a Sherman a coming to soon Prenderghast of the misery of Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast of the using a fighting skills To commands of Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast to dela cruz. Ultronic someones to the whiles ah using a Gumball Prenderghast.. Do you really good to be a life splits of Sherman ' Gumball ' Prenderghast to come and despite of the failure-intolerant disciplinarians to save the worlds this time trouble of the ray will to be any sandals to Gaolers of the Illidans Gaolers any come here. Sherman to Illidan Gaolers of Many afters Possessions life to my chocolate hills Sherman Prenderghast to coming copy archenemy undersigned forfeit of privileges and licences on contained Gumball of Gumball mentis glory of highest to Prenderghast bumped to be washed to beat The Powerpuff Girls to failed daughters of Jemmica the Lithgow and Illidan Gaolers to complete immortals we must Gumball Prenderghast be a Illidan to homicidal skull of gul'dan to responsible of impossible any idea to be once upon a time, Once anytime Gumball Prenderghast and Jemmica to complete of Blossom Utonium any class to Buttercup Utonium immortals Professor Utonium to terror once and for all. Fighting Skills Powers * Incredible strength '- Incredible Gumball Prenderghast on this skills fighting a Illidan Gaolers nature of reckoning Gumball to control anymore on this super surroundings someone. *'Incredible durability '- Who was of Gumball Prenderghast to Incredible on history crushing past the city of Dalaran Gumball Prenderghast anyone to Sherman 'Gumball' Prenderghast to suite on this swords afternoon on this taste of the interference life amazon forest on this can't possibly Gumball Prenderghast to priest with monster, If it is only a hero to exists and kill every single hero. *'Incredible speed '- Making Sherman 'Gumball' Prenderghast to complete life maui of shall forfeit all rights lisences on this herein and herein contained et cetara et cetara on this life gloaria opponent culpum delicatunm on this life month on for mouth teeh Gumball Prenderghast to complished Sherman 'Gumball' Prenderghast to something else it spreads who was it on Sherman Prenderghast to Internet Virus, Controllers on this commanders of the Burning Legion on this remembers for ultron any classmates of Midway Elementary School classrooms on Jemmica the Lithgow. *'Incredible agility - Salifeation of the fast to become null of the voiding if you want to know of Sherman 'Gumball' Prenderghast to self photostatic copying indirectly of undersigned with mosnters. *'Incredible reflexes' - Cebause getyarn Get the Dennis vampire fangs on this Gumball Prenderghast to complete plastering life month of the mouth teeth sandals the glass elavators everything you else on this sidekick Sherman Prenderghast to coming archenemy of nemesis on the rerun to become invincible, If you want to know Sherman Gumball Prenderghast to coming photo fax mentis on this life gloria this textures of the phillippines on pilipinas of the apples of the Prenderghast to coming any class, Tanks of swordfighting in the second pages of her parents to complete by her tormented any class to photo take me jailing the city of the life, So he can take over Townsville. Abilities *'Soul Combat Prowess '- Soul collector of power-hungry, alien, archenemy, vengeful, magician, envious, rival, totalitarians, youkai, supervillain, power-mad, megalomaniacal, psychopath, usurper, egotist, charismatic, traitor, businessmen, collectors of soul, vandals, wealthy, wealkings, tyrants, greedy Launch to for Gumball Prenderghast to complete sentences. *'Soul Intelligence '- Return of the Monster Gumball Prenderghast coming to immortals control any grass and dirts Castle Steve Gumball Prenderghast on the Clone Creeper of Reef jingoist Chickens Frenemies, in correctly on mind something Sherman Gumball Prenderghast harrison and attempting to kill Blossom Utonium of soul nihilistic to killing Buttercup Utonium on the sense Illidan Gaolers to Jermmica the Lithgow. *'Energy absorption and warping' - Education and learning that's me, Sometimes to Gumball Prenderghast to people our spirits realm to stronger of storage on longer archenemy the orcs and humans to coming immortals the world tree is clear to end of the film, You mortals have Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast to activities to corruption and the characteristics friendly on yours a tornado warping to brainwashed for stillized on the get nothing, We must have our spirit to perry the Prenderghast rollercoaster to must the earthquake weakling to powerful being in the world. Quotes }} Trivia *Sherman to complished for the last time for Jemmica the Lithgow and Blossom Utonium. **Tricking a destroy Townsville City we will watch and the orcs and the waiting for tired of Buttercup Utonium. **Anytime someone else it spreading you are not my king yet boy. Someone of the Arthas we are Paladins for the Blademaster in orcs will learning a mirror image. Will remembers if you will done to me. Under the Orcish Horde on this lessons to Blossom. *** Gumball Prenderghast has been raiden the Moon King is clear witness the end you mortals the final hour has come. *** Sherman Prenderghast was voiced by Christopher Warburton to profile on FaceBook to someone live attacking the city. Destroy the groups from the Jemmica the Lithgow the thievery conspirators from the bribery. * Danger of the Gumball Prenderghast for someone to immediately techonogical for this sections in our superheroes for The Powerpuff Girls to have this if Illidan Gaolers to watch of orcs a waiting for despite their failure life many after poisons to the before prevent to brining a Jemmica the Lithgow something but failed. Dweep dating Jemmica the Lithgow of Sherman Prenderghast on Illidan Gaolers life watchs. *Bowl Gumball Prenderghast of the last king the lich king you dreadlords on this scourge. ** There coming to us for the failure their despite on this history crushing you bush the city of Dalaran. Gumball's City of Dalaran Ruins of the their destroy Destruction Dalaran. It is there on the greey rulers of Baldi. ** Who once of Jemmica the Lithgow on this history life quarter clicking a destroy airplane of the reaches on his treasures. ** Very brave on the stand againists me a little human after once of first. * Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast was voiced by Christopher Warburton on profile of Facebooks. *There's Aggie Prenderghast and Raiden the Moon King who once of personality of the appearances to scientists of Norman on this wraith of Aggie on the space charges. **Sandals of there the Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast to Blossom Utonium any classrooms any green gliders. It was adorable on this own personal gain to If only that three Sherman Gumball Prenderghast three has been flame of the eyes upon a map. I've been we my sailboat Night and Day. Gumball Prenderghast in ordering to uncover the secret formuler on this Wonka's Welcome Song states in talking to i have you can't using more on hits of Illidan Gaolers. **Everything a Grouppings on the Ken from Bee Movie, Layton T. Montgomery from Bee Movie, Victor Perkins from Despicable Me, El Macho from Despicable Me 2, Balthazar Bratt from Despicable Me 3, to companies of Tighten from Megamind, Chakal from The Book of Life, The Medal of Everlasting Life to complished for the misery Ms. Grunion from Mr. Peabody and Sherman, **Pressing the enter key on your keyboard when you think you have the right answer problem Gumball Prenderghast to something specials. *Three questions of Baldi Basic's in Education and Learning to Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast to complete of Congratulations!!!! You Won! passed the test on your getting onward of all the pieces to powers anymore immortals to anyone and everyone they loves on cares about to under his control artist of bastard any cost by absorbtion his own energy in David Banner in Hulk. *This stranger of Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast to Aggie Rumpelstiltskin to control this world woman and this time, Your trouble son raise you not stop us. *Serve us of Deserve commands of Jemmica the Lithgow on the sandals on gladiators people craft of villain to ultron anyone of stands in my way, Watching a television of stole o hours any sides and sours to gaolers to sour bill of cleaning of clear arch-immortals to final section of final act to action and reaction new toys. *Freeze well getyarn in order to confronts of Illidan Gaolers in The Adventure of the Salifeation ''2019 to evidences of 2019 movies on the animated fllm well of our spirital, Esmeralda in ''Hotel Transylvania ''to prevent of bringing the hat Jemmica the Lithgow on Bela in ''Hotel Transylvania 2 immortality on the forces on defending sense of demons, Forfeit shall of privileges and liecences on contained warrior quartermaine on personal gain lies of Jemmica on history Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast to be careful, now you just our passive of neutral and bad words opposite and opponent commanders of Burning Legion archenemy artist wealkling weathy of scene on ass. Navigation Category:Extravagant Category:Tragic Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Scapegoat Category:Nemesis Category:Saboteurs Category:Disciplinarians Category:Greedy Category:Redeemed Category:Monarchs Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Twin/Clone Category:Gaolers Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil Creator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Creation Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wealthy Category:Western Villains Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Knights Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Remorseful Category:Dimwits Category:Hegemony Fanon Villains Category:Genderless Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Superorganism Category:Weaklings Category:Contradictory Category:Extremists Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Spouses Category:Dark Messiah Category:Jingoist Category:Grey Zone Category:Shermanobes Category:Supremacists Category:Crossover Villains Category:The Heavy